Run away
by twinkel
Summary: Hard stampte ik met mijn vuist op bed ‘AUW’ schreeuwde ik. Ik keek naar mijn bloedende hand.
1. The beginning

**_The Beginning_**

_Hard stampte ik met mijn vuist op bed 'AUW' schreeuwde ik. Ik keek naar mijn bloedende hand. Ik keek hoe het kwam ik merkte dat het kwam door de gebroken spiegel. Jammer dat de spiegel kapot ging het was van mijn oma geweest. Maar het is niet mijn schuld. Nee! Het is de schuld van mijn moeder. Kon ik hier maar weg dacht ik__ woedend._

Om het verhaal te begrijpen gaan we even een paar jaar terug in de tijd toen Hermelien nog zes was.

Op een dag ging ze op vakantie met haar ouders. Ze zag een man. Je zou denken een man ja en wat dan nog. Nou deze man droeg hele rare kleren een lange rok in plaats van een broek en een heel vreemd T-shirt. Hermelien vroeg terwijl ze wees naar de man aan haar ouders waarom die man er zo raar uitzag. Maar ze kreeg als antwoord 'Niet wijzen schat dat is onbeleefd!'. Daar was ze niet

blij mee want ze wou altijd alles weten dus ging ze op onderzoek uit. Ze merkte dat uit de man z'n tent rook kwam. Verder merkte ze niks vreemds. Zo gingen er een paar dagen voorbij totdat ze nog maar drie dagen zou blijven. Hermelien had geluk want een van deze dagen zag ze dat de man met een houten stok het vuur aanstak. Ze was bang maar toch ook wel weer nieuwsgierig. Ze had niet in de

gaten dat de man haar zag en voordat ze het wist liep de man op haar af. Ze wou gillen maar de man richten de houten stok op haar en mompelde iets onverstaanbaar. Ze kon niet meer praten dus toen ze dat merkte wou ze weg rennen maar de man nam haar mee in zijn tent. Ze merkte onmiddellijk dat de tent van binnen veel groter was dan je aan de buitenkant zag. Dus nu won de nieuwsgierigheid

van haar angst. De man merkte dat ze rustiger werd en richten weer dat houten ding op haar hij mompelde iets en ze kon weer praten. Meteen begon ze vragen te stellen. De man lachte en zei 'rustig aan ik zal je wel wat dingen vertellen maar je moet beloven dat je niks tegen iemand anders zegt ok?'. Hermelien knikte meteen en hij begon te vertellen dat hij een tovenaar was en het houten

ding was zijn toverstok. Ze luisterde aandachtig en geloofde meteen wat hij zei. Ook vertelde hij over de wegisweg en de demonters die in azkaban zaten. Ze vond het erg jammer dat ze naar huis moest. Hermelien nam afscheid van de man die trouwens Bert Honing heten. Hij zei 'Ik zal jou ook missen het was net zo gezellig maar misschien zien we elkaar nog eens doei'. 'doei' mompelde ik en

rende naar mijn ouders. Na een paar weken kwam er een grijze uil langs hij gaf haar een pakje waar Hermelien opstond. Het had mooie sierlijke letters. Ze maakte het pakje open er zat een boek in. Ook zat er een briefje bij daar stond op:

_**Hoi Hermelien Griffel**_

_**Je was zo geïnteresseerd in de verhalen over de toververhalen die ik je vertelde dus ik besloot**_

_**Om je een boek te sturen over de geschiedenis van tovenaars. Ik hoop dat je er veel aan hebt**_

_**Groeten van Bert Honing**_

'wow' gilde ze. Hermelien deed het boek open en bestudeerde het. Ze zat heel vaak in het boek aan het lezen haar ouders merkte het ook ze vroegen wel eens wat ze aan het lezen was maar ze kregen als antwoord owh niks. En als ze bleven zeuren snauwde Hermelien dat ze weg moesten gaan omdat ze druk bezig was. Op Hermeliens twaalfde verjaardag kwam er weer een grijze uil voor

haar. Die uil gaf haar een brief. Het was een brief van Zweinstein. Dat is een school voor kinderen die kunnen toveren. Zij was zo opgewonden dus ze kon inderdaad toveren net als de man op de kampeerplek alleen zij gebruikte geen toverstok.. Flashback: Een jaar geleden merkte ze dat ze dingen kon laten zweven als ze dat wou. En toen ze een keer boos was op haar ouders brak het raam. Einde flashback.

Er stond ook bij dat er over een week iemand zou komen om met haar ouders te praten en met haar naar de wegisweg te gaan. Haar ouders wisten niet wat de wegisweg was maar zij wist het wel. Dat had ze van Bert honing gehoord. Vroeg in de ochtend de zon was nog niet op . En niemand was wakker. Of misschien toch wel in een huisje brandde er licht en werd er druk gesproken. 'Zie je nou

wel dat het een grap was, niemand kan toveren dat gebeurt alleen is sprookjes' zei Hermeliens vader boos. Hermeliens moeder begon zich er ook mee te bemoeien 'Ja, je vader heeft helemaal gelijk er bestaan echt geen to….'' Verder kwam ze niet doordat plotseling de deur openging. In de deur opening stond een reusachtige man. Hij paste bijna niet meer door de deur. Zo groot was hij.

' Ik ben Hagrid van Zweinstein' zei de man. Al betwijfelde ik of het wel een man was. 'En ik kom Hermelien halen om naar de wegisweg te gaan. Ik zag dat mijn ouders erg verbaasd waren ze konden geen woord uitbrengen. Hagrid wachtte waarschijnlijk niet op antwoord. Want hij draaide zich om en vroeg aan mij 'Kom je mee anders komen we veels te laat'. Ik liet me dat niet nog een

keer zeggen en rende naar Hagrid en zei doei tegen me ouders. Mijn vader mompelde doei en me moeder zei kijk je wel uit. Ik knikte en ging met Hagrid mee. Toen we op de wegisweg waren zag ik allemaal mannen in jurken. Ik dacht meteen aan die keer op camping. ' Hmm zou ik de man, hoe heet hij ook al weer ehm… owhja Bert Honing ook zien?'dacht ik. Ondertussen zag ik een

winkel met toverstokken. 'Maar Hagrid' Schreeuwde ik bijna toen ik besefte dat ik geen geld had. Hagrid keek om en vroeg 'Wat is er?'. 'Ik heb helemaal geen geld' mompelde ik. Owh dat maakt niet uit je krijgt geld van de school omdat je dreuzel ouders hebt. Daarom gaan we naar de bank. 'Owh oke… maar wacht eens even wat zijn dreuzels?'. 'Huh' zei Hagrid. Je zei net dat ik dreuzel

ouders heb wat zijn dreuzels?. 'Owh dat zijn niet magische mensen. Snappie?'Oké begrijp het'. Ondertussen dacht ik dreuzels…. Hmm….. Daar heeft Bert Honing het niet over gehad vreemd. We liepen een soort boeken winkel binnen daar kochten we de boeken die op een lijstje stonden. Daarna gingen we naar de toverstokken winkel die ik had gezien. Daar moest ik met een toverstok

heen en weer zwaaien. In het begin schrok ik erg. Maar al gauw snapte ik dat het de bedoeling was. Toen we klaar waren bracht hij me naar huis en ging nog even praten met mijn ouders. Die blij waren dat ik terug was. 'Tring Tring' irritante wekker. Hmm ik had net zo een leuke droom het ging over dat ik zat te toveren en dingen liet zweven. En deze keer word de droom werkelijk. Ik verheug me

al om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Toen ik beneden keken mijn ouders niet echt blij. Ze hadden zo'n gezicht 'We moeten me je praten over iets belangrijks'. En het leek nog wel zo'n een leuke dag te worden. Nu is alles verpest en dat doordat ze over iets 'belangrijks'

willen praten. 'Schat we moeten met je praten over iets belangrijks' zei mijn moeder. Dacht ik het niet ik ken ze zo goed dat ik weet waneer ze over iets belangrijks gaan praten. 'Over dat toveren' vervolgde me vader'. Meteen kreeg ik een brok in me keel. Nee hé

ze gaan toch niet daar over praten. Ik had me er net zo op verheugd. 'We denken dat het niet zo'n goed idee is om je naar die school te sturen'. Wat had ik dat nou goed begrepen of niet. 'Schat je moet het begrijpen je bent slim en zo maar je kan je kennis beter ergens anders gebruiken in plaats van bij die 'toverschool'. 'Maar mam dit is de kans om tovenaar nou eigenlijk heks maar je begrijpt

wat ik bedoel te worden. EN NU GAAN JULIE ALLES VERPESTEN Ik schreeuwde het laatste stukje zo boos was ik. Mijn vader zei 'En we gaan verhuizen naar Spanje zodat die tovenaars ons niet meer kunnen vinden'. Hij zei het op een toon zodat ik wist dat je beter je mond kan houden en naar hem luisteren. Ik was heel boos maar kon er niks aan doen hij is de baas. "YOU'RE THE

LEADER!!' Schreeuwde ik. En rende meteen naar mijn bed. Ik ging er op liggen en begon te huilen. Het is niet eerlijk ouders verpesten altijd alles. Net als de andere keer toen ik niet naar de speeltuin mocht en alle andere keren wel. Ze zeiden dat het daar echt niet leuk was en ook nog eens gevaarlijk. Maar dat is helemaal niet zo. En nu verbieden ze ook nog dat ik tovenaar word. Ze

verpesten mijn hele leven. Alsof een muur in mij plotseling instort doordat je een steentje eronder uit trekt. Ik hoorde dat mijn deur open ging en de stem van mijn moeder 'schat ik begrijp dat je boos bent maar het is niet anders later zal je ons dankbaar zijn'. Ze ging op het bed zitten wat is dit ze stond op en trok de lakens opzij daar lag een gebroken spiegel 'GA WEG!' schreeuwde ik

woedend. Ik keek niet op maar hoorde wel dat mijn moeder wegging. Ik bleef nog een tijdje liggen. En dacht nog eens ik mag echt helemaal niks. Hard stampte ik met mijn vuist op bed 'AUW' schreeuwde ik. Ik keek naar mijn bloedende hand. Ik keek hoe het

kwam ik merkte dat het kwam door de gebroken spiegel. Jammer dat de spiegel kapot ging het was van mijn oma geweest. Maar het is niet mijn schuld. Nee! Het is de schuld van mijn moeder. Kon ik hier maar weg dacht ik woedend. Plotseling had ik een idee. Ik

dacht verder. Ja dit idee moet lukken dacht ik opgewonden. Maar als het nou eens mislukt dacht ik somber. Nee het gaat niet mislukken het plan was gewoon te perfect.


	2. disappeared

**Disappeared**

'Schat waar ben je?' riep de moeder van Hermelien. 'Wat is er?' vroeg de vader van Hermelien. 'Ik kan Hermelien niet vinden' antwoorden ze ongerust. 'Ze was toch in haar kamer?' zei hij verbaasd. 'dat dacht ik ook maar ik heb net gekeken en daar was ze niet.

Waar kan ze toch zijn je denkt toch niet dat er iets ergs is gebeurt?' Nee, Ze is een grote meid. Hermelien is vast en zeker gewoon boos op ons en geeft daarom geen antwoord, Ik kijk wel even in haar kamer.' Hij had de deur van Hermeliens kamer nog

maar net opengedaan of hij riep al. 'KOM SNEL!'. Hermeliens moeder rende naar boven en vroeg 'Wat is er aan de hand?, ik hoorde je roe…' verder kwam de moeder van Hermelien niet toen ze de grote puinhoop zag. 'Wat is hier gebeurd?'. Ondertussen

had Hermeliens vader een briefje gepakt dat op het bureau lag. 'Wat heb je daar?' vroeg de moeder van Hermelien toe ze zag dat haar man een briefje had gepakt. 'Het is van Hermelien hier lees maar'. Ze griste het snel uit zijn handen. De moeder van Hermelien herkende het handschrift meteen en begon te lezen. Er stond:

_**Beste Mam en Pap**_

_**Ik heb besloten om weg te gaan omdat jullie mijn hele leven verpesten. Zo hebben jullie geen last van mij en mijn toverkracht. En ik heb geen last van jullie. Dus nu kunnen wij allebei ons eigen leven lijden. En doen wat we altijd al hadden willen doen. En al die rommel in mijn kamer is een aandenken voor jullie van mij. Nou ik denk dat ik jullie nooit meer zie.**_

_**Doei van jullie dochter** **Hermelien**_

'Wat ze kan niet weglopen' gilde de moeder van Hermelien. ' BEL DE POLITIE!'. Ze merkte dat haar man niks deed. 'WAAROM DOE JE NIKS?'. 'Het heeft geen zin om de politie te bellen. En trouwens ik had net toch gezegd dat ze al een grote meid is dus ze

kan best voor zichzelf zorgen. En trouwens nu kunnen ze haar niet naar die 'toverschool' sturen'. 'Ja, maar ze heeft geen eten en ook geen warm bed. Ze kan ziek worden!'. 'En daarom komt ze snel terug. Want ze krijgt honger en wil een lekker warm bed dus ze blijft denk ik maar twee dagen weg. En als ze terug is zal ze heel blij zijn dat we gaan verhuizen'. 'Ik weet het niet, stel dat ze niet

terug komt?' antwoorden de moeder van Hermelien ongerust. 'Dan kunnen we altijd nog de politie bellen. Je wil toch niet dat de hele buurt denkt dat we slecht ouders zijn. Of wel?'. 'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Maar ze gaan toch wel iets vermoeden als Hermelien niet meer naar school gaat?'. 'We zeggen gewoon dat ze ziek is'. Deze discussie ging nog een tijdje door totdat de moeder van Hermelien

overtuigd was. De twee dagen gingen voorbij en Hermelien kwam nog steeds niet terug. De ouders van Hermelien hadden besloten om de politie er niet bij te halen dus ze bleven wachten. De buren vroegen zich af waar Hermelien was. En de ouders hadden gewoon heel normaal gezegd dat ze naar een speciale school ging voor slimme kinderen. Iedereen geloofde dat want ze wisten dat Hermelien

heel slim was. Hun leven ging gewoon normaal door. Totdat er op een dag plotseling een meneer in een soort jurk stond en een lange witte baard had. Hij zei 'Hoi ik ben Perkamentus en vroeg me af waarom Hermelien niet naar Zweinstein is gekomen?'. De ouders van Hermelien stonden verstijfd te kijken. Hij liep langs hun heen en ging zitten. Doordat hij zo rustig deed werden de ouders een beetje

bang. Wat moesten ze nou zeggen ze keken elkaar aan maar merkte aan elkaars gezicht dat ze allebei niks wisten. Toen besefte ze dat ze maar de waarheid moesten zeggen. 'Ehm… Ja… Hoe kan ik dit het beste uitleggen?' Begon de vader van Hermelien. 'Nou kijk Hermelien is twee weken geleden weggelopen en nog steeds niet teruggekomen'. 'En daar hebben jullie niks over gezegd?'. 'Om

eerlijk te zijn……. Nee'. 'Dan heb ik me in jullie vergist' mompelde Perkamentus. 'Hoezo?'vroeg de moeder van Hermelien verbaasd. 'Ik dacht dat jullie goede ouders waren en veel om Hermelien gaven maar nu merk ik dat jullie haar gewoon weg laten lopen en het aan niemand vertelt'. 'NOU JA ZEG!' krijste Hermeliens moeder. En daarna volgde Hermeliens vader met 'Hoe durft U

ons zo te beschuldigen. Dat wij geen goede ouders zijn'. 'zouden jullie iemand een goede ouder vinden als hij gewoon zijn kind liet weglopen. En het ook nog eens tegen niemand zou zeggen'. 'Natuurlijk ben je dan geen goed ouders' zei de moeder van Hermelien meteen. Maar toen ze besefte wat ze zei moest ze huilen. 'De man…snik… heeft ge-lij-k we… snik… z-ij-n hele sle-chte … ou-

ders' stotterde de moeder van Hermelien. 'Nou ik moet weer gaan en ik hoop dat jullie over deze gebeurtenis zullen nadenken'. En toen hoorde ze een soort plop en Perkamentus was verdwenen in het niets. 'Wat moeten we doen?' mompelde de moeder van Hermelien. 'Niks, we hadden toch een prima leventje zonder Hermelien. Niet de hele tijd dat eigenwijze gedoe enzo'. 'Je heb gelijk

zonder Hermelien zijn we veel gelukkiger. Meer rust en niemand die ons lastigvalt. Maar ik wil dan wel verhuizen zodat die 'tovenaars' niet weer langs komen '. 'Vind ik een goed idee. We pakken nu dan kunnen we op tijd verhuizen en een nieuw leven lijden' zei Hermeliens vader tevreden. Maar de moeder van Hermelien was nog steeds een beetje ongerust.

Een tijdje terug op een andere plek...

Mijn maag rammelt maar ik ben niet van plan om naar huis te gaan. Ik moet ook nog een slaapplek vinden. Even denken bij Sara en Lieke kan ik niet komen want hun ouders zouden me echt naar huis sturen. Bij mijn tante ook niet ehm….. ik kan naar Alex daar kan ik met de trein heen. Ja, dat kan ik doen. Owh toch niet want die ouders sturen me ook naar huis. Jammer het zou heel leuk zijn

geweest dacht ik somber. Ik zat in een donker steegje op een kartonnen doosje. Plotseling leek het of alle geluk uit me werd weggetrokken. Nee, wacht ik zeg het verkeerd. Het leek of het werd weggezogen. Het voelde alsof ik nooit meer geluk zou kennen. Ik wist plotseling dat het deme…. (hoe heten die dingen ook al weer) owhja dementors. Daar had Bert over verteld. Ik moest hier

weg. Vliegensvlug stond ik op en rende weg. Ik wist niet waar ik heen ging. Rende over bruggen en stak straten over. Totdat ik niet meer kon rennen. Ik draaide me om en zag twee gedaantes op me af zweven. Ondertussen dacht ik, Ik moet naar een veilige plek, ik moet hier weg. De wezens waren nog maar een meter van me verwijderd of ik voelde een benauwd gevoel. Ik kreeg bijna geen adem meer. Het voelde heel raar…..


End file.
